


This is a Thing Now

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Writing, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Evan and Jared have an impromptu sleepover after working on a school project.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	This is a Thing Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the two of them are 18 and in their senior year of high school. I got the idea from that one scene in the Dragon Prince.

Evan and Jared walked out of their English class. They had just been assigned a group project. Luckily, they were in the same group. Unfortunately, they were also paired with two other people. Evan didn't know who they were, but Jared did.

“So, uh, when are we going to start working on the project?” Evan asked.

“I don't know. Maybe soon? I'll create group chat so we can plan.” Jared answered, sounding bored.

“Could I start today? And then just add everyone to the slideshow?” 

Jared looked at him, “No, because then you will just do all of it.”

“It's just easier, I'm not trying to do all of it.” Evan looked down, “Besides, this way it does get done and I don't have to worry.”

“How about this, if we haven't done anything for it by the weekend, I'll come to your house and we can work on it.” Jared offered.

“Ok, that makes me feel better, but-”

“No, Evan, no you can not.”

<->

The week flew by and the next thing Evan knew, Jared was knocking on his door. Evan got up from his couch and quickly ran over to open the door. Jared was standing outside, holding his laptop.

“Hi, Jared,” Evan waved.

“Hey, Evan.” 

They stood there awkwardly, staring at each other.

“Uh,” Jared broke the silence, “Do you think I can come inside?”

“Oh, right, of course. Sorry, I should have moved out of the way at first. Sorry, I'll make sure to do that next time.” Evan continued to ramble and apologize while Jared took off his shoes.

“Hey, Hansen? It's ok, don't worry about it. Now should we go to your room or stay down here?”

“Oh, um, we can go upstairs. Unless you want food then we have to stay down here. Not because of me. My mom doesn't like me eating upstairs.” Evan stared at his socked feet.

“I'm good on food, let's just go to your room,” Jared said, already leading the way up the stairs.

“Right,” Evan nodded once to himself before walking after Jared. 

When he reached his room, he saw Jared sprawled across his bed with his laptop propped open. He had already turned it on and signed in.

“Hey, Jared?”

“Hmm?” Jared hummed.

“Do you know everyone’s google account? Because otherwise, we have to do it through the school emails and send it. And it just gets confusing, because you and I would be on our normal ones but they would be on the school acc-”

“Chill, Ev,” Jared cut him off, “I was just going to do it all on the school emails. That way we don't get confused.”

“Oh, right. That works, too.” Evan stood there quietly.

Jared looked over his shoulder, “What the fuck are you doing? Just sit on the bed. Or pull up a chair if that's too uncomfortable.”

“Oh, right, sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

“Sorry.”

Jared let his head fall down on the bed, “It’s ok, now, can we start this project?”

“Yeah, um, do you have the rubric?”

“No, dipshit, I came to your house. Don't you have it?”

“Yeah, I do. I was just wondering. Sorry,” Evan said quietly, avoiding Jared’s gaze.

“Ok, Evan.” Jared said, firmly, “Can you look at me?” He waited a minute until Evan looked up and met his eyes. “You need to understand that even though I call you names such as dipshit; it doesn’t mean that I hate you or anything like that.”

“Ok, I know that.” Evan looked back down at the ground.

“Good, because otherwise, you would be too scared to do anything about the project or speak up if you hate something. Now we can get on with this.” Jared turned back to his screen.

Evan turned to his desk and grabbed his English binder and book. They had to do a project on the Odessey. He took the objects and dumped them next to Jared. Sitting down, he rifled the binder, looking for the rubric.

Once he got it, he handed it to Jared, “Here you go. And I got the book too.”

“Great, let's get a start on this so that I don't have to interact with Adam and Jack anymore,” Jared mentioned the last part under his breath.

<->

Jared threw himself back against Evan’s bed headrest. “Ugh, do you think we can stop here?”

Evan looked up from where he was typing, “Oh, um, are you sure?”

“Yeah, because I still have other fucking homework and my eyes hurt from looking at my screen for so long.”

Evan frowned, “But it's Saturday, so nothing is due tomorrow. And you have played games on your computer for much longer. I know that for a fact.”

Jared sighed, “Evan. It is Saturday night. My idea of a good Saturday night is not homework. But since I'm staying overnight anyway, I would rather get a headstart on other stuff. And you can help, you have much better grades than me.”

Evan widened his eyes at Jared’s statement, “Wait, you are staying overnight? With me?” 

“Yeah, I don't feel like driving back home. Why?”

“Um, we don't have another mattress for you or a sleeping bag.”

“What happened to your air mattresses?” Jared asked.

“They had to be thrown away. They were really old and they couldn't hold any air.” Evan explained.

“Ah,” Jared said, looking around, “We can just sleep together. It's not a big deal.”

As soon as Jared said those words, Evan’s face exploded into shades of red. His eyes widened comically and his mouth opened. “...What??” He squeaked.

“It's not weird, I have definitely done it before. Besides you have a large bed.” Jared explained. “So are we going to do some more homework or can we watch a movie?”

“Movie.” Evan was still bright red but he had regained control of his voice.

“Great, hand me the laptop.” Jared held out his hand. 

Evan crawled to him and brought the computer with him, “Here you go.”

Evan sat with at least six inches between them. Jared sighed when he saw the space.

“Hey idiot, you won't be able to see the screen. Move closer.”

“Right,” Evan said reluctantly.

He scooted over, still careful to not actually touch Jared.

“Good, now let's watch Scooby-Doo.”

“You watch Scooby-Doo?”

“It's a good show to watch when I'm tired.”

“You are tired?”

“Yeah, even though it's only near midnight. It's tiring to work on school stuff.”

“Oh, right.”

They stayed silent throughout each episode. Every once in a while, Evan would let out a little gasp or laugh. Jared kept side-eyeing him whenever he did so.

<->

Evan had fallen asleep next to Jared. The laptop was on Evan nightstand, silent. It was now two in the morning, but Jared was still up. He was slowly closing his eyes, getting tired. Suddenly there was a noise from Evan with a slight movement. 

Jared’s eyes opened. Looking down at Evan, his face was scrunched up. There was another small noise and movement. Jared furrowed his eyes, wondering if Evan was having a nightmare. 

Then Evan let out a soft moan. Jared felt his face heat up. Oh, that was no nightmare. Evan moved against Jared again with another noise. Jared stared at Evan, propping himself up on an elbow. 

Evan was definitely getting hard. He kept moaning, even whining at some points. Jared watched his face, seeing it scrunch up with concentration. He was surprised that Evan’s face wasn't red.

Evan let out a loud whine when he rubbed against Jared. Jared felt his face heat up even more even as he was starting to get hard himself.

No, stop it, Jared. You shouldn't find this arousing. What are you going to do when he wakes up?  _ Should  _ you wake him up now? What would his reaction-

Jared’s thoughts flew out the window when Evan rubbed against him again. He let out another moan, quieter this time. Jared was getting harder and he wanted to move back against Evan.

“Ahhh~ Come- Jared-” Evan whimpered, shoving his face into Jared’s arm.

Jared whimpered when he heard his name on Evan’s lips. He felt Evan start to hump more insistently against him. His hips moved of their own accord, stuttering against Evan’s. When he moved again, he let out a moan as his thrust met with Evan’s.

Evan hummed and started to move faster, reaching for the same friction. Jared gave in and started to thrust in time to Evan. he let out soft moans, trying not to be loud. But Evan kept whining and moaning loudly. 

Suddenly, Evan’s hips moved one last time, quickly and hard, before stuttering to a halt. Evan let out a very obscene moan into Jared’s ear. 

“Jared~”

Not even five seconds later, Jared came with a whine.

He laid there panting, with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he found Evan’s eyes blinking up at him, full of sleepiness and confusion.

“Jared?” Evan said, his voice tired, “What just happened?”

“Oh, um, I, nothing?” Jared tried to say.

Evan’s eyes slowly became more awake as he looked at their positioning. His eyes widened as he realized what had just occurred between the two of them.

“Did, I just- Did you just- Was I just humping against you?” Evan said, his voice now a whisper.

Jared’s face heated up as he looked down, “Um, yeah. You did.”

Evan’s face went red as he started to apologize profusely, “I'm so sorry, Jared. I can't believe that happened. This doesn't normally happen. In fact, it never happens. I'm so, so, so sorry.”

“Hey, Evan? Was your dream… Was it about me?” Jared asked, his voice small. He closed his eyes, afraid that Evan would say no.

“I, I, I… Yes?” Evan answered.

Jared opened one eye to peek at Evan. Evan was looking at Jared’s chest, his face red. “Really? It was?”

Evan nodded, quick, small nods. “Uh-huh.”

Jared let slip a small smile and grabbed Evan’s face with his hands. Not giving him a second to think about his actions, he kissed Evan.

Evan made a small noise of surprise before settling. They separated, both of them red-faced and smiling.

“I like you, Evan,” Jared said quickly, “In case that wasn't clear.”

“I-I like you, too, Jared,” Evan said, shyly.

“Thank fuck,” Jared said, before leaning over again to capture Evan’s mouth in another kiss.

Within ten minutes, the two of them had fallen asleep, holding on to each other.

<->

Monday at lunch, Evan was sitting down with Zoe, Alana, and Connor. He was listening to them talk about some test that they had just taken in History. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Jared next to him.

“Hi, Jared.”

“Hi, babe,” Jared pushed a soft kiss to Evan’s lips as he sat down.

The two of them continued to eat as normal until Evan looked up to see the others staring at him and Jared.

“What?” Evan asked, “Do I have something on my face?”

“Uh, yeah,” Connor said, surprised, “Apparently Jared.”

Evan blushed at his statement and looked at his food.

Jared shrugged, “This is… a thing now. Nothing else to it.”

“Seriously, guys,” Zoe said, “When did this happen? How did this happen?”

Jared got an evil grin on his face, “Well, if you wanna know how…” He said side-eyeing Evan, who was turning redder by the second.

“No, Jared. You can't.” Evan said frantically.

Jared turned to Zoe, “It all started when-”

“Jared!” Evan shrieked. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I was just re-reading it and checking over it and I realized that I don't know if everyone's school does the email thing. My school gives us our own school email so that students and teachers can easily talk to each other and it makes getting information out easier. So if that confused you there you go. Long explanation for some small detail, I know. 
> 
> Well, I don't know how to feel about this.
> 
> I always format my fics to look good on a phone screen, so whenever I see them on my computer, I hate them.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, or bookmark it, so that I know that these are well-liked.


End file.
